Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $69.9\%$
Solution: $69.9$ percent = $69.9$ per cent = $69.9$ per hundred $69.9\% = \dfrac{69.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{69.9\%} = 0.699$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.